


I’ve Got You

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [11]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Pearlina, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl can’t swim in the pool, so Marina tries to make things better for her.





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can’t swim and Pearlina occupies my brain so why not combine the inability to swim and Pearlina.  
> This isn’t self-indulgent or anything. Just got the idea.

“Pearlie! Sweetheart, are you coming?”

“Yeah, babe! Just a sec!” Pearl was in the bathroom putting on her bikini as Marina waited for her by the door. The Octoling had asked her to go into her new pool with her, and Pearl felt she just couldn’t turn down that offer, but not for a really good reason. There was a looming, terrible feeling over her that just wouldn’t go away.

Pearl couldn’t swim, and Marina didn’t even know it.

Pearl knew she was eventually going to have to spill the beans and the fact that that time was coming closer and closer made her very uncomfortable.

Her gut was punched by the fact that her inability to swim was going to make the time in the pool so much less enjoyable for Marina. That was the very last thing Pearl wanted to cause for ANY activity Marina was involved in. She adored the Octoling with all of her hearts.

She was also scared of the pool itself. What if she drowned? She was incredibly small. How much of the pool would be off limits to her? If she went under, Pearl knew Marina would save her, but giving Marina that kind of panic would be a terrible burden.

She sighed. The time to confess was rapidly approaching, and Pearl wasn’t ready.

With her clothes on, she opened the door to see a smiling Marina, also in a bikini. Their clothing stretched alongside much of their torsos.

“Aw, baby, you look adorable!” Marina leaned down and kissed Pearl’s forehead and cupped her cheeks.

“Heh heh… thanks sweetie.”

“Okay, are you ready to head in now?” Marina said, gesturing to the pool behind her.

“Um, uh…” Pearl’s face turned red. This was it.

“Baby, is everything alright?”

“Uh, well…”

Marina’s voice got lower and softer. She kneeled down to Pearl and went to pet her cheeks. “Please… talk to me.”

Pearl’s eyes got teary. “I… I can’t… swim.”

Marina’s mouth opened. “Oh…” she said. “I see.” She paused for a moment. “Look, if you don’t want to come in, that’s perfectly okay. You never have to hide A THING from me, alright? Never. Don’t be ashamed about your inability.”

Pearl sighed in relief. “Thank you, Marina. Thank you.”

“No problem. So, what do you want to do? It’s entirely up to you, but I think pool time could still be plenty of fun. I have a few ideas on what we can do.

Pearl took a long moment to think. Would going in the pool pay off? Would this whole thing cause suffering or would it cause joy?

“What kind of ideas?”

“I was thinking I can um…” Marina blushed. “Carry you? Just… spend some cuddly time with each other in the pool?”

Pearl imagined it in her head. Her small self cuddled in the pool, with the water being roughly four feet tall, in Marina’s long arms, with the two smiling at each other and sharing affection with kisses and hugs.

Pearl smiled. “Fuck yeah.”

Marina chuckled. “Okay, follow me!” The taller girl began walking to her pool with Pearl right behind her.

The pool was three to five feet long. It was circular and above the ground and on the outside was made of a red material. To its left side was a wooden staircase leading to a ladder into the pool. While water was usually lethal to Inklings, the pool water was enhanced to prevent harm.

“Come, sweetie!” Marina said as she ran to the staircase. Marina went on the ladder as Pearl continued to walk to where Marina was.

“Oh, it’s very cold…” Marina said as Pearl was walking next to her.

“Take your time.”

The two lovers slowly got used to the water, with Marina making it off the ladder and Pearl immediately getting onto it. Marina progressively walked towards the pool’s deeper end, as Pearl shivered in the three foot zone close to the highest end.

“You ready yet?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah, I think I am. How about you?”

“HELL YEAH I’M READY! C’MERE!”

Marina laughed and said, “Alright, precious.” The Octarian walked from the deep end to meet Pearl. The two blushed when they met, alongside them smiling and looking at each other’s faces. Marina contently put her wet hands under Pearl’s armpits and carefully pulled her beloved girlfriend up until their faces were at the same height. With their faces incredibly close, the two couldn’t help but chuckle and smile in admiration for each other.

“E-E-Eyes…” Pearl muttered, mesmerized.

Marina’s smile widened. She kissed Pearl’s forehead by temporarily leaning it towards her and then carefully wrapped her arms around Pearl’s body. She tightened her grip on Pearl, making their blushes darker and bringing their bodies closer. Their noses made contact, causing Marina to chuckle again and Pearl to smile more.

“You’re adorable…” Pearl whispered.

With that compliment, Marina brought her face forward so her lips were able to meet Pearl’s. As the two kissed, Marina stroked Pearl’s back with her right hand and Pearl stroked Marina’s forehead and the left side of her face with her left and right hands respectively.

After a while, Marina broke the kiss. Looking right at Pearl, she said, “Sweetheart, do you mind if we go deeper into the pool? It’s really hot out.”

Pearl knew what this meant. If the two’s faces remained at the same level in the five foot section, then most of Pearl’s body was going to be underwater. Combine this with how Pearl obviously couldn’t stand in that part of the pool, the chances of something going wrong was much greater. Nonetheless, she trusted Marina and was willing to go to the zone. Not to mention that Pearl enjoyed being in the water. The feeling of the liquid on Pearl’s body was rather relaxing. 

“Sure, babe. Sounds good!” Pearl said.

“Alright!” Marina said. The girl then slowly and carefully walked towards the five foot section. She made sure Pearl was comfortable with the water amount and temperature as they went, being very patient with the small Inkling. Pearl watched the sudden, steep step that marked the last section rapidly approach. The deep section consisted of a smooth, blue floor.

Eventually, after being in it for a bit, Pearl was finally content with the five foot section.

“Alright, I’m good now.”

“Great! Remember, sweetie, I’ve got you.” Marina whispered with an ensuring smile.

“I know, babe. Now, let’s fulfill what we’re here for, yes?”

Marina laughed. “Of course, Pearlie.”

And with that, the two met lips. She felt Marina move back and forth as the two deepened their kiss. First, Marina pushed her face closer to Pearl, with her leaning forward and moving a few steps forward. Then, Pearl broke the kiss and went to kiss the bottom of Marina’s face, bringing her lips to the left side of her face. She pushed forward and pulled Marina’s face in. Meanwhile, Marina was chuckling and blushing at Pearl’s show of affection.

When Pearl pushed in once more, a sudden separation of her lips and Marina’s face occurred alongside a loud gasp. She watched Marina’s face quickly move back, with her face in complete shock and her mouth wide open. For a brief moment, she saw her arms flail upwards and with that, Pearl screeched. Almost immediately, she felt her entire body submerge, and with that, she heard a loud cry from above the water.

The only emotion Pearl felt was intense terror. She flailed her arms out of the hope that she would somehow start floating and close her eyes out of fear. She continued to yell and she kept sinking until her body’s finally hit the floor. Tears were running alongside her face due to the terrible pain from the impact with the floor and the helplessness she felt.

However, a few seconds after hitting the floor, Pearl felt two hands grab her arms and quickly pick her up. She immediately started coughing when her head went above water, and her eyes stayed closed due to how much water was near them.

Pearl heard the voice of a distraught Marina, who was hugging her in an incredibly tight manner, “Oh, Pearlie! I’m so sorry!” she said while crying. “How could I let this happen?!”

Pearl was unable to say something in response and only started crying once she stopped coughing.

She felt Marina move slowly until they were in the three foot zone.

“Can you stand?”

Struggling to talk, Pearl shakily muttered, “Y-Y-Yes!”

“Okay, stay put!” Marina carefully put Pearl down near a corner of the three foot section and then exited the pool. Following a few moments, she returned with a towel and wiped it on Pearl’s face. Pearl finally opened her eyes afterwards to see a heartbreaking vision: a devastated Marina with the worst frown and the most tears that Pearl has ever seen on her face. The amount of guilt she must have been feeling right now…

“M-M-M-Marina…” Pearl was finally managing to be able to say some words as the tears were finally stopping.

“Don’t say another word!” Marina struggled to say as she backed away a few feet.

“W-W-W-What… happened?!”

In response to that question, Marina only cried more. “I tripped on the stair! I wasn’t watching where I was and now this happened! You trusted me and I failed you so badly!”

“N-N-No, Marina! Please, I shouldn't have pushed so hard in the first place!”

“No, if I had just been watching my environment none of this would’ve happened! And now you’re in so much pain!”

“S-S-Sweetie, I’m okay! I’m in pain, but it’s not the end of the world! This was both of our faults!”

“I was RESPONSIBLE for you… and I let you down!” Marina said, collapsing on her knees. “I… let you… down… I’m… I’m terrible…” Marina leaned her face downwards to look at the floor in front of her with a defeated look.

“No! Marina, that’s not true! It was a mistake! We BOTH messed up!”

Marina only whimpered as Pearl walked quickly to her girlfriend. She kissed Marina’s forehead, but that only caused Marina to cry more. “S-S-Stop it! I’m not worthy of your affection! I’m just… I’m just scum! That’s always what I’ve been and that’ll never change!”

“Marina, you know that’s not true!”

“Why do you deal with me? WHY?! Between my insecurities with my species and my crimes back in Octarian society and now THIS?! I don’t get it… I never will…”

“You committed no crimes underground! And Marina, I’m okay! You trust me, right? I wouldn’t lie to you!”

“I can’t believe you this time… I’m just a burden… I have so many problems!”

“And why do I put up with your issues and support you? Because I LOVE YOU!”

“I don’t deserve it! I don’t any love at all!”

“Marina, please! You’re amazing! You’re stunning and talented! You’re incredibly polite and kind too! These are the reasons for why I love you!”

“But I’m clumsy… I have such a bad temper… I kept so many bad secrets from you for years and I even kept my SPECIES a secret for that amount of time!”

“And it was perfectly justified!”

“It’s still terrible! Just… I can come back from many things, okay? But this? I can’t. I’ve brought so much pain to the person who’s given me so much joy and this is the last straw! Leave me be! Go back to your home and never contact me again!”

“Baby, no! I can’t lose you! You mean so much to me!”

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“I AM NOT!”

“I SAID STOP LYING! WHY DO YOU DEAL WITH ME?!?!”

Silence followed.

“Just…” Marina said with more tears, “Leave me be… Get a better girlfriend. Be happy. Don’t be held back by me.”

“I’m not being-”

“Yes you are! Just… please… go…”

After that, Pearl felt new tears on her face. “Marina… please… it’s okay.” she said with a sob.

Marina looked at Pearl’s face. “Crying...”

“Marina, I’d be absolutely devastated… DEVASTATED… if you left me… Please stay… None of us are perfect and I promise you that your problems are nowhere near as strong as your strengths. I adore you with all of my hearts…”

“You… really… do?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I do. What we both did today was very clumsy, but it’s okay. We all make mistakes and this is NOT that big of a deal.”

“But… you seemed to be in so much pain.”

“Marina, I was in pain, but it’s okay. Shit happens, alright? And again, this isn’t just your fault. It’s mine too.”

“O-O-Okay, Pearl…”

After, Pearl pulled Marina into a tight hug. “I love you,” Pearl whispered.

Marina blushed. “I… love you more than anything…”

The two stayed like that for a long time. A simple embrace like that was what they absolutely needed. Despite some hard times, Pearl and Marina’s love endured. The two’s admiration for one another is never-ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this!  
> I have another oneshot idea after this that I may get to working on soon. It should be longer than all of my other oneshots.


End file.
